sfgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlockable Characters
To find out basic actions, see Characters. Sonic FGX contains numerous unlock-able characters, each with their own unique abilitys and playing styles. Below is a list of the characters you can unlock. Espio the Chameleon Espio is unlocked by completing the game once with any character. Type: Speed Character Info Espio is a member of the Team Chaotix detective agency, and is a practitioner of the Ninja arts. First appearing in the game Knuckles' Chaotix (as a solo detective), Espio teamed up with Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, Heavy, and Bomb to prevent Eggman from getting the Chaos Rings. In exchange of the normal Spin Attack, Espio uses the Whirl Attack, which is essentially the same, but he spins around staying straight up, rather than spinning into a ball. After appearing in Sonic the Fighters in 1996, Espio didn't appear in another Sonic game until Sonic Heroes in 2003, where he, Vector, and Charmy all received redesigns, and were one of the main playable teams in game. Espio and the Chaotix then went on to be side characters in Shadow the Hedgehog, where he and Shadow searched the Mad Matrix level for data, and a playable appearance in Sonic Rivals 2, where he teamed up with Silver the Hedgehog in order to investigate the disappearance of numerous Chao. In Sonic FGX, Espio uses double jumps and shurikens to take on Eggman, and plays with a 'Normal' difficulty. Moves Double Jump Press the "z" Key while jumping Espio does a mid-air flip, sending higher up into the air, doubling his jump height. If he comes in contact with a wall after Double Jumping, he can cling to it for an infinite amount of time. Espio first used this in Sonic FGX, wall clinging first uses in Knuckles Chaotix. And you can kill enemies Shuriken Throw Press the "x" Key Espio tosses a giant shuriken straight ahead. While in the air, he throws it down towards the ground at an angle instead. Espio first used this in Sonic Heroes. Ninja Trick Press the "c" Key Espio does a flip into the air, followed by a puff of smoke. Any enemy that comes in contact with Espio at this time will be destroyed. Espio first used this in Sonic FGX. Rouge the Bat Rouge is unlocked by completing the game with two different characters Type: Power ' Character Info Rouge is a treasure hunter and part time Government agent. Having her premier in Sonic Adventure 2, she is intially seen arguing with Knuckles over taking the Master Emerald, until said emerald breaks, and the two go searching for the pieces of it, each trying to get them first. Rouge later joins Shadow and Eggman, assisting in their plan for world domination, as a cover up to investigate the Ultimate Lifeform, as well as to obtain the Chaos Emeralds for herself. She eventually encounters Knuckles again, and the two fight over what Master Emerald Shards they have. In the end, however, Knuckles saves Rouge's life, and she gives the emerald shards back in return, claiming they 'stink like echidnas do.' After having her cover and true intentions blown by Shadow, she eventually assists in stopping the Eclipse Cannon from destroying the earth, and cheers Sonic and Shadow on as they fight Final Hazard. Later, in Sonic Heroes, she becomes the flight member, and leader, of Team Dark, who is accompanied by Shadow (who was presumed dead at the end of Sonic Adventure 2, and is seeking answers due to getting amnesia) and E-123 Omega (who has a score to settle with Eggman for locking him away, and wishes to destroy all of his robots). Rouge herself is searching for Eggman's secret treasure, but in the end, never finds it, and decides to go back after the Master Emerald. Rouge makes a non-playable appearance in Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as playable appearances in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Battle, Sonic Rivals 2, and numerous other games, usually searching for Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, or assisting Shadow in some way. In Sonic FGX, Rouge plays similarly to Knuckles, but her attacks different. She provides a 'Normal' difficulty to the game. Moves Glide and Climb Press and hold "z" Key while jumping Rouge, like Knuckles, goes into a glide in mid air upon hitting the Z key a second time. Upon contact with a wall, Rouge will cling to it, and then she can climb up and down the wall to access hidden areas. ''Rouge first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Kick attack Press the "x" Key Rouge uses a kick to attack enemies, propelling her forward a bit in the process. It has the power to break stones and other obstacles. Rouge first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Drill Kick Press the "x" Key (in air) Rouge dives straight down in the air, spinning as she descends, smashing any enemy and obstacles along the way. Rouge first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Flight Press Up in the air >> press Z rapidly. Only Usable when partnered with Shadow When Rouge is unlocked, she becomes an available 'partner' character for Shadow, similarly how Sonic has Tails and Amy is partnered with Cream. When playing as Shadow, when partners are on, Jumping and pressing Up when Rouge is near will cause her to start carrying the hedgehog. AFter that, the two are controlled like any other flying technique: by rapidly pressing the Z key to ascend, and directing flight with the arrow keys. Rouge first used this in Sonic Heroes Silver the Hedeghog '''Silver is unlocked by completing the game with three different characters Type: Flight Character Info Silver is a fairly new character in the Sonic franchise. He made his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), where he came from a future tormented by the monster Iblis. He goes back in time in order to destroy the 'Iblis Trigger', which is what's responsible for the future being in such rough shape. He's told that the Iblis Trigger is none other than Sonic, but in the end, instead of destroying him, he ends up teaming up with Sonic for the greater good. SIlver also plays a similar 'saving the future in the past' role in the two Sonic Rivals games, where he faces off against Eggman Nega, and even teams up with Espio at one point. Silver isn't as fast as most Sonic characters, but he makes up for it with his psychokinesis. These powers allow him to do things like levitate and grab things with his mind, which he will then hurl at the enemy. With these abilities, Silver Provides an 'Easy' difficulty to Sonic FGX. Moves Levitate Press and hold "z" Key while jumping Using this move, Silver can float upwards to easily get out of the way of enemies and find hidden areas. He will eventually run out of power and fall if he's in the air too long. Silver first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Psychokinesis Press and hold the "x" key to grab items, press it again to throw them Holding down the "x" key will allow Silver to grab numerous stage objects and enemy projectiles, which will then float around him. He can then throw these objects to attack enemies. This technique can also be used to break barriers (if the "x" key is held down long enough) and slow Silver's decent while in the air. Silver first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Psychic Shock Press the "c" key By using this, Silver can let loose a short-range burst of Psychic energy in front of him, damaging any enemy it hits. It's useful of there's nothing to pick up with Psychokinesis. Silver first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is unlocked by completing the game with four different characters Type: Speed Character Info Metal Sonic is a robot created by Dr.Eggman in Sonic CD to take out Sonic. At first seeming just like another one of the mad Doctors robots, Metal Sonic actually seems to have a personality of his own, and a twisted one at that. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic restrains his creator and attempts to take over the world himself. He shows signs of insanity, claiming that Sonic is his copy and that he's the real one, although at the same time he admits to being created to defeat Sonic. He ultimately fails in his plans for world-domination, and is apparently Re-Programmed to make him obedient again by the time the events of Sonic Rivals occurs. Metal Sonic, while normally a villain, makes several playable appearances in both main and side games. In Sonic FGX, Metal Sonic has the highest normal top-speed of any character, but he cannot enter 'boost mode' like the other characters can. In addition to that, he can jump incredibly high, and has the ability to smash through objects and enemies when traveling at top speed without taking damage. Metal Sonic provides a 'Normal' difficulty to the game. Moves Homing Attack Press the "z" Key while jumping Using this move, Metal Sonic homes in on an enemy and destroys them, like Sonic and Shadow. However, unlike Sonic and Shadow, he cannot cling to a wall for a short time after using it. His homing attack, however, can smash through stage obstacles. Metal Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Black Sheild Press and hold the "x" key Holding down the "x" key activates Metal Sonic's Black Shield. While using it, he's impervious to damage, but moves incredibly slowly. Metal Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Super Sonic Super Sonic is unlocked . beat the game with all charactrers and all chaos emeralds sercet - beat the game with 4 charactrers Type:Super Super Shadow Super Shadow is unlocked by collecting all seven chaos emeralds and by finishing Final Story. Type:Super ''' Dark Super Sonic '''Dark Super Sonic is unlocked by completing mission mode but to get mission mode is to beat the game with ALL characters encluding the unlockable characters. Type: Super Dark Hyper Sonic To play as Hyper Sonic, find the 7 Super Emeralds hidden in Sky Sanctuary and hold the 'C' (special) key while selecting Super Sonic. You should hear a confirmation noise but you have to have super sonic unlocked and play as him to get this. Type:Super Hyper Category: Characters Category:goku